And They All Lived
by Rachel500
Summary: As Stringfellow Hawke struggles to come to terms with being united with his family, danger strikes again. Will he live happily ever after?
1. Introduction

Airwolf is somebody else's, probably Universal's or Bellisarius', and I freely admit that whoever's it is, I'm borrowing their show and they retain all rights, etc.

**Author's note:** I'm quite emotional writing this as this is the final story in this particular Airwolf series. I've very much enjoyed writing this series and I've grown very attached to the characters; I'm going to miss them enormously. I will continue to write Airwolf stories but I probably won't revisit this particular universe for a long while.

I just want to say a very big thank you to everyone who has supported my writing either through just reading or by leaving reviews, sending me PMs or emails with feedback. The fact that I have continued beyond 'Closure' and attempted my other foray into Stargate fanfiction is in no small part down to the encouragement that I received from you guys; thank you. Here it is: And They All Lived

**Introduction:**

This is the twelfth story following the Hawke brothers' relationship as they deal with Saint John's return and the usual Airwolf missions and mayhem ensue…

If you read the first ten stories, (Resurrection, Unexpected Backup, Torn in Two, Best Laid Plans, Adversaries, The Infamous Baby Test, Sibling Rivalry, New Beginnings, Sacrifices, Promises and Family Business I & II) you can skip straight to the next chapter where the next story begins…

If you haven't, don't worry; here's a brief recap or you too can skip straight ahead…

**Recap:**

Having been reunited with his brother Saint John, Stringfellow Hawke begins to come to terms with the long absence of the other man in his life. The brothers want to regain their former closeness but both are feeling the distance of sixteen years of separation. Hawke's new baby son, Nicky provides an area of neutrality and his wife, Caitlin, tries to make it easier for the brothers but they are both resigned to it taking time especially as their surrogate father and mentor, Dominic Santini is no longer alive to provide support.

The various jealousies and emotions run high as the old Airwolf team are handed control of a mission to recover Charles Moffett from the Russians. As Airwolf's artificial intelligence refuses to take the risk of falling back into Moffett's hands, Hawke has a final showdown with his old nemesis and the mission is a success. During the mission his brother raises the possibility that the Hawkes' parents, long considered dead in a boating accident when Hawke was twelve, may be still alive and in witness protection after going up against a Mafia family, the Cordelli's. The Hawkes are determined to find out the truth and decide to ask their friends for help.

Both Airwolf teams support the brothers but just as the search is about to begin in earnest, Michael gets kidnapped by an old enemy and Hawke returns to his old stomping ground in Washington to find him. An injured Michael sees either a ghost or an hallucination of Dominic Santini as he awaits his fate and he agrees with Dom to help the Hawke brothers find peace in their relationship even though he has issues of his own with Saint John.

Progress seems to be made and is cemented when the new Airwolf team are taken hostage at the Lair along with Caitlin and Nicky. Hawke, Michael and Marella work to free them successfully using the newly built Airwolf machine the others are still unaware exists. When Saint John is shot protecting Nicky, his relationship with his brother seems stronger than ever. Unfortunately the mastermind behind the attack remains at large. As the teams recover from the incident, Michael proposes to Marella much to Hawke and Caitlin's joy.

An attempt to redo Hawke's bachelor fishing trip shortly after goes horribly wrong for the guys leaving Hawke injured, and Michael and Saint John having to work together to get help. The tension between the two men escalates into a fistfight but they put their differences aside when they realise that the mysterious mastermind is trying again; this time to steal Airwolf using one of the women as a pilot. Luckily the women prove adept at protecting themselves and foil the attack on the cabin, led by the Hawkes' old foe, Angelica Horn, to grab them.

At a time when the Airwolf project is under constant scrutiny, Horn recovers and refuses to speak with anyone other than Hawke, causing problems between him and Caitlin. Horn reveals the mysterious boss is a man called Matt Sterling but they have no proof other than her word. The Company's new Airwolf overseer, Marshall Evan betrays the team which reveals the existence of the new Airwolf. Horn is fatally wounded in the ambush but before dying she reveals the name of Hawke's sister to him. He and Caitlin make up after some helpful discussions with their siblings and at Nicky's christening, Jo finally reveals how she feels about Saint John. Michael and Locke break the news that their respective Airwolf projects are being combined and moved into a new division under the Department of Defence. Jo and Saint John bow out opting to pursue their new relationship and work at Santini Air; Locke will remain with the Company focusing on Sterling; Mike agrees to remain as an Airwolf pilot flying with Hawke and Caitlin under Michael and Marella's management. The team toast their new beginning.

Soon after, an old associate of Hawke's tracks down Hawke's sister, Sarah and her son, Chris. The brothers immediately leave to find her but arrive to discover she has been abducted. They call in back-up and begin to believe Sarah was caught up in the shenigans of a drug smuggling op. Caitlin, however, deduces what really happened was that Sarah was taken by a serial killer. She and Mike find Sarah in the nick of time and as Hawke and Saint John arrive with Airwolf, the brothers are finally reunited with their sister.

As Sarah settles into the family, Locke is brainwashed and kidnaps Saint John and Michael in an attempt to lure Hawke and Airwolf into a trap. A dying Saint John talks with Dom's ghost about his rocky relationship with Jo and about his feelings of guilt about leaving his brother alone for so long; he finally finds a measure of peace. Hawke works out Locke's plan and effects a rescue using Airwolf and a newly recovered version of the helicopter from Russia. The latter is destroyed as Hawke rescues his brother and shortly after Locke is fatally shot. Before he dies he reveals the mastermind was never Sterling but Giovanni Cordelli. Hawke and Saint John swear Locke's death will not be in vain as they stand by his graveside...

Hawke and Caitlin travel to Hawaii to act as witnesses to Michael and Marella's wedding. Michael's bachelor party ends up in a hostage situation leaving Caitlin and Marella to resolve whether it is a common robbery attempt or something more sinister. It ends happily and the spy couple wed. At the reception Dom watches the happy group with trepidation.

Larry Mason draws out Seb, the youngest Hawke who leads Hawke and Saint John to an emotional reunion with their parents, Alan and Jane. Unfortunately, the joy is short-lived as Caitlin is horrifically injured in a helicopter attack, losing the second baby she and Hawke longed for and sustaining a severe head injury. When Caitlin is declared brain dead, Hawke embarks on a revenge mission against Giovanni Cordelli in the original Airwolf.

Dom intervenes and manages to convince Caitlin to fight for her life; he stays with Hawke, trying to find someway to communicate with him. Hawke finally admits he can see and hear Dom. He listens to the ghost of his former mentor and agrees to back-up; Saint John, Jo and Mike all provide it in the second Airwolf. With the surprising help of Antonio Cordelli, they catch up with Giovanni who dies in the resulting aerial battle after taunting them that the hitman Edward Sallis is back at the hospital preparing to kill Alan. Caitlin miraculously wakes up just before the attempt, which is thwarted by Hawke with a little help from Dom. Hawke says a tearful farewell to the man who was a father to him for so many years and takes comfort in his wife's survival...

And now the final instalment: And They All Lived

_The Airwolf universe of these stories was established in The Lost Season Series (bridging the 3rd and 4th Season of Airwolf): Single Parent Hawke, The Jade Wolf, The Truth About Caitlin, Old Friends New Enemies, Hawke's Wolf, Father Figures, Personal Business, Hidden Truths, Homecomings, The Ex Factor, A Question of Loyalty, You Are Cordially Invited, The Odd Couple, Spirit of the Wolf, Ghosts, A High Price to Pay, Prime Suspect, Traces in the Mist, Duplicity I & II, A Child Friendly Date, Reality Check, The Other Blackjack and Closure. _


	2. And They All Lived: Part 1

Michael Coldsmith-Briggs III sat back down in his white leather chair and reached for his coffee. He took an appreciative gulp and leaned back, propping his feet on the polished wood of his desk as he settled in to read the latest intelligence report. He appeared almost relaxed having eschewed the jacket of his three-piece white suit and rolled up the sleeves of his matching crisp white shirt; the tie had joined the jacket on the back of the chair and the top button was undone revealing a tanned neck. His good eye skipped through the formal language of the report and picked out the detail with a speed born of experience and he was thoroughly immersed when the intercom buzzer sounded.

He hit it, irritated at the interruption. 'Yes?'

'Sir, Alan Hawke is here to see you.'

Michael frowned and rubbed a finger across his moustache. He briefly wondered what Stringfellow Hawke's father could want with him; there was only one way to find out. He swung his legs down from the desk decisively. 'Send him in.' He was already half-way across the room to greet his unexpected guest when his assistant knocked lightly on the office door and opened it to allow the older man entry.

'Mr Hawke.' Michael held out his hand. 'It's good to see you again.' He was reminded anew how much Alan looked like his oldest son, Saint John. The height and build were exactly the same, the features remarkably similar. It was only in the colouring that they differed; Alan sported a thatch of grey hair cut short in an army style and his eyes were the same startling blue shared by the Hawke son Michael knew best.

Alan shook hands firmly. 'Michael, thank you for seeing me, and please; it's Alan.'

'Alan.' Michael waved him into a plush leather chair in a small seating area by the far window. 'Can I offer you some refreshment?'

'Ah, no, no. Thank you.' Alan sat down a little awkwardly and took a deep breath as Michael dismissed the assistant and joined him.

'Have you and your family settled in?' Michael asked politely. The Hawke family had been reunited a few weeks before after years of separation following Alan's crusade to bring the Mob gangster responsible for his father's death to justice. Michael was aware that the elder Hawkes and their younger son, Seb, had really only made the complete move to LA the week before.

'We're comfortable.' Alan said. He gestured at Michael. 'I should thank you again. Your people have been have been very helpful finding us accommodation.'

Michael lifted a hand from the arm of the chair in a gesture of dismissal. 'It was the least we could do.'

Alan cleared his throat. 'You're probably wondering why I'm here.'

'The thought had crossed my mind.' Michael admitted. Hawke and his wife Caitlin were currently on leave from the Airwolf project Michael ran. Caitlin had been badly injured in an attack and was recuperating; Hawke hadn't left his wife's side since her miraculous waking in the hospital. Hawke had asked Michael and his wife Marella to give them some space and the couple had acquiesced to their friends' wishes. As a result, Michael was only peripherally aware of what had happened with the Hawke family reunion since.

'It was Saint John's suggestion.' Alan admitted.

Michael raised an eyebrow but showed no other sign of the surprise he felt at the comment. His relationship with Hawke's elder brother was in a state of truce but they weren't exactly best buddies.

'He thought you might be able to help us.' Alan continued.

'If I can.' Michael allowed quietly. His words seemed to reassure Alan who nodded as though confirming something.

'It's about String.' Alan said bluntly.

'Ah.' Michael tensed imperceptibly and he leaned back in his chair, regarding the older man thoughtfully.

Alan sighed and leaned forward restlessly. 'How much do you know about what's been going on since Caitlin was released from the hospital?'

'Not much.' Michael admitted. 'Hawke asked us to give them some space.' He clasped his hands together, his elbows digging into the leather arms of the chair. 'We've done so.'

Alan nodded again. 'He asked us to do the same.' He got up suddenly and paced to the window looking out at the harsh landscape of Devil's Anvil where Michael's office in the Red Star complex was located. 'At first, we figured that it wouldn't be a problem. Jane and I had to go back and sort out the house and the business in Collway, and the kids had their own plans.'

'But,' prompted Michael when Alan fell silent.

'We got back last week and discovered that nobody had heard from String since they left the hospital and went up to the cabin.'

Michael frowned.

Alan turned back to Michael. 'We went up there last night as a family, thought we'd drop in, say hello, see if they needed anything.' He sighed deeply. 'String wasn't pleased to see us.'

Michael made a sympathetic noise but didn't comment; Hawke wasn't known for his love of unexpected guests.

'He made it pretty plain he wanted to be left alone.' Alan said gruffly. 'As you can imagine his mother's pretty upset.' He looked back at the vista through the window. 'We all are. We thought we'd gotten the family back together again and now…' he whirled back to Michael. ' Saint John thought that you might be able to help.'

Michael tapped his moustache thoughtfully. 'Has Saint John told you about his and Stringfellow's lives after you went into witness protection?'

'He's told me about how String believed he was MIA for a long time if that's what you're getting at.' Alan retorted, his protectiveness of his eldest son gleamed in his eyes.

'Actually that wasn't what I was referring to.' Michael said mildly. He leaned forward and gestured for the other man to sit. Michael waited until Alan grudgingly retook his seat before he continued. 'You obviously know how your sons thought you and your wife were dead after the boating accident; that Alex Brannigan, their uncle, handed over custody rights to Dominic Santini and he raised the boys.'

'Dom looked after them.' Alan confirmed. He fervently wished his old friend was still alive. He would have preferred dealing with the no-nonsense Dom than the spy in front of him.

Michael's lips twitched as though he had read Alan's mind. 'Saint John went into the army and Hawke followed. Just before he was sent to 'Nam his fiancée died in a car accident; Hawke was driving.' He paused. 'It was a loss but Hawke was focused on being reunited with Saint John which he was in 'Nam. Your sons were infamous; the best helicopter pilots we had.'

'I know all this.' Alan couldn't quite keep the pride out of his voice. 'I don't see…'

'And then he suddenly didn't have Saint John at all.' Michael talked over the older man authoratively and silenced him. 'Did Saint John tell you the details of how they got separated?'

Alan shook his head.

'The intel was bad. The incursion was a bust and the majority of the unit went down. Saint John insisted Hawke went out on the first wave of rescue choppers. Hawke promised to go back for his brother.'

The office was silent. Alan sat enraptured with Michael's tale.

'Hawke always keeps his promises.' Michael commented wryly. 'He went back. Only there were too many downed soldiers and the ropes filled up too quickly; there was no more room for Saint John. The reports said Saint John gave him the order to leave; waved him on. Hawke promised to go back.'

'And he went back again?' Alan asked quietly.

'He went back again; against orders.' Michael said. 'The area was overrun by the Vietcong and there was no sign of Saint John.'

'Saint John mentioned he had been captured before String got back.' Alan noted settling back into the chair. Michael had caught his attention and he wanted to hear the rest of it; he had a feeling it was very important.

'He was.' Michael agreed. 'But we're not talking about Saint John; we're talking about Stringfellow.'

Alan's blue eyes flashed but he nodded. 'Go on.'

'Hawke searched from his brother without any success. His tour finished. He signed right back up.' Michael gestured. 'He was determined to find him. Every day, every week, every year went by with Hawke following any scrap of information, any hint, any rumour; all to no avail. Inevitably, there was another mission that went bad and he spent sometime as a POW himself but he was saved. He was in a hospital when Saigon fell.'

Michael saw the shock flare in Alan's eyes; basic information about his own son that he hadn't known. The spy got to his feet and headed for the drinks cabinet.

'For a while, it seemed Hawke had decided to move on with his life. Oh, he still looked for Saint John but back in the States with so little information to go on he had to move on. He applied to NASA, went to the moon…'

'He went to the moon?' Alan repeated.

'He was an excellent shuttle pilot.' Michael confirmed as he finished pouring bourbon into crystal glasses. 'Unfortunately, your brother-in-law decided to interfere. Brannigan, of course, used him.' He picked up the glasses and made his way back to the seats. He handed Alan one glass and sat down holding the other. 'I can't be too sorry about that; it's how Hawke and I met.'

'What happened?' Alan asked reluctantly eager to hear the story, to hear about his son.

'Brannigan and I were after the same information. I got there first but I was captured on my way out. I hid the information; Brannigan wanted it.' Michael took a sip of the fiery liquid and let the burn caress the back of his throat. 'I was being held in a prison in Siberia with one route in and out of a very tricky runway. Brannigan used Hawke to make the trip. Hawke wouldn't leave me behind.' His lips twisted at the memory. 'He got captured and locked up with me. The short story is we escaped and I invited Hawke to come work for me at the FIRM.'

'I might have known Alex would be responsible for getting him mixed up in all this spy business.' Alan's distaste for his brother-in-law and for the world of espionage evident in his tone.

Michael smiled a little and raised his glass. 'Hawke worked me for a while. He was an outstanding operative; one of the best field agents I've ever worked with; definitely the best pilot but he got bored and he got restless. I produced Airwolf to stop him leaving.' He tapped his glass. 'I knew Hawke would never resist the opportunity to fly a mach-capable helicopter and they were made for each; the perfect helicopter and the perfect pilot.'

'And you were right.'

Michael inclined his head. 'Only Airwolf's creator Moffett ensured that I was temporarily replaced and Hawke was manoeuvred out of the Airwolf programme.'

'And Moffett stole Airwolf from you.' Alan gestured at him with his untouched drink. ' Saint John told me about that.'

'Hawke never stopped looking for Saint John. He refused to believe Saint John was dead. Those of us around him thought he was mad, and the only one who seemed to believe him at all was Dominic, and then, only I think, because he knew Hawke needed for him to believe.' Michael sighed. 'When Hawke left, he used his intelligence experience to go undercover as a mercenary for a while, but it didn't help him locate Saint John. He went back home; back to Dom; back to the only person who had been a constant for him all his life.'

Alan was silent for long moment.

Michael cleared his throat. 'I engaged Hawke to retrieve Airwolf. He told me the price was the FIRM finding out what had happened to his brother. He carried out the mission successfully but he lost the woman he had fallen for; one of my assistants, Gabrielle.' He tossed back the rest of his drink and placed the glass carefully on the coffee table in front of him. 'Hawke kept Airwolf to force the FIRM into keeping its part of the deal. I made my own arrangement with Hawke and about six months after Hawke took control of Airwolf, he met Caitlin. She tracked him down after running across him and Airwolf in Texas.'

'And they married.' Alan stated.

Michael laughed shortly and rubbed his moustache. 'Well, not immediately. They were attracted; I think we all knew that before they did but…'

'But eventually…'

'Eventually.' Michael sighed. 'Caitlin showed a great tenacity for not dying which helped.'

'I noticed that.' Alan remarked dryly. It was a miracle his daughter-in-law was still alive given the injuries she had sustained.

'But then we thought she had.' Michael commented. 'Last year. She was kidnapped and her death faked. Hawke fell for it initially. It almost killed him until he worked it out and rescued her. They'd only just recovered from it when Dom was killed and Saint John was found.'

'He's been through a lot,' Alan allowed, 'but I'm not sure…'

'The reason for my telling you this?' Michael gestured. 'Hawke has spent years of his life dealing with loss after loss after loss.' He waited a moment for Alan to absorb the truth of that. 'Back when Hawke and I made our deal? He was…different. He had pretty much become a hermit on the mountain. He was so wary of involvement, believing it only inevitably led to loss. Dom was the only person who was close to him at all; the only person Hawke would let close.'

Alan finally took a sip of his drink.

Michael tapped his finger against his moustache. 'Honestly, I don't know how Caitlin did it but she managed to get close to Hawke before he seemed to realise just how close she was and then he didn't allow her to get any closer for a long time.' He gestured at the older man. 'He thought he was protecting her. Everyone around him died, or so he believed.'

'He was protecting himself.' Alan said in quiet realisation. 'From being hurt again.'

Michael nodded. 'It took him a long time to work past that.' He gestured at Alan. 'And he still struggles with it occasionally whenever Caitlin has a close call or he gets worried that things are going too well.'

Alan sighed. 'So I'm guessing you think this latest close call has resurrected all of that?'

'That and one other thing.' Michael held Alan's questioning gaze. 'He just lost Dom all over again.'

'They were very close.' Alan stated, breaking his gaze with Michael to stare into the amber depths of the bourbon he held.

'You're his father,' Michael said gently, 'but so was Dom.'

Alan set the drink aside and straightened. 'How do I fix this?'

Michael smiled wryly. 'You don't. He will.' He saw the flicker of protest begin and waved it away. 'Hawke will work it out. You just need to give him what he asked for; space.' He said firmly.

'I'm not sure I can do that.' Alan said. 'I'm damned sure Jane won't.'

'You push too hard and all you'll do is push him away.' Michael said.

Alan nodded slowly, recognising the truth of Michael's words. He wondered how he was going to break it to his wife. He got to his feet. 'Thank you.' He hesitated. 'Look, tomorrow is the anniversary of Dom's death. Jo thought it would be good for us all to get together in the apartment; help her clear things but remember him at the same time.' He gestured awkwardly. 'I think Dom would want you to come along.'

'Thank you.' Michael pushed himself out of the chair. 'I'll try to make it.' He walked Alan over to the door. 'Alan, one other thing…'

Alan looked at him inquisitively.

'You have someone else on your side who'll help.' Michael added.

'You…'

'Not me.' Michael hastily asserted. His good eye twinkled at Alan's confusion. 'Caitlin.'


	3. And They All Lived: Part 2

Caitlin closed her eyes as she leaned one shoulder against the cabin doorpost and let the cello music from the dock wash over her. Her arms wrapped around her abdomen unconsciously, providing subliminal comfort. She didn't recognise the piece of music; it was beautiful, she thought. So melodic; so haunting…it took her a moment to realise that the music had stopped. Her blue-green eyes snapped open and collided straight into her husband's concerned gaze.

'You don't have to stop.' She called out as he got up in one smooth move; cello in one hand, the camping stool and bow in the other. Tet, Hawke's dog, followed at his heels as Hawke made his way over to her.

'What are you doing out of bed?' Hawke asked gruffly as he stacked the stool against the cabin wall. 'I thought you were napping.' He leaned in and dropped a gentle kiss on her lips.

'I was.' Caitlin said as they walked back inside. 'Nicky started fussing and once I was up, I thought I ought to get up.' She sank onto the sofa and extended her hands out towards the smouldering fire.

Hawke finished hanging the cello and strode back over to stoke the fire to a cheerful blaze. 'You could have gone back. The doctor said you should rest.'

'I've been resting for the last month,' Caitlin said dryly, 'I think I'm doing OK. It's about time I was up and doing more.'

'You shouldn't rush it.' Hawke muttered.

Caitlin regarded his back with exasperation. She bit her lip. They'd been on the verge of arguing about the pace of her recovery for the last couple of days; it was brewing and she knew there was going to be a moment when it would boil over. She put it off again and settled back against the cushions. 'I haven't heard you play that music before.'

'It's new.' Hawke straightened. He ruffled the top of Tet's head and sat down beside her. He gently slid an arm around her shoulder and she let herself lean into his solid warmth.

'It's beautiful.' Caitlin said.

He stroked a hand down her arm and interweaved their fingers. 'It's not finished yet.'

'You know you should probably play it for your Mom. I'm sure she'd love it.' Caitlin suggested gently.

Hawke stiffened a little. 'Like I said it's not finished yet.'

Caitlin bit her lip again. Touchy subject number two, she mused. She sighed inwardly and wondered if maybe it was the best time to tackle an argument after all. She was going to have to eventually, she knew that. She had been so weak when she'd first left the hospital that it had barely registered with her that Hawke had asked their family and friends to leave them alone for a while. She'd realised as she'd started to gain some strength that not only were Hawke's old fears back tenfold but he'd withdrawn back to the mountain. At least it seemed he wanted her with him, she mused, but she also knew she couldn't let it continue. 'I thought I heard your parents visit last night.'

'Yeah.' Hawke said eventually. 'They came by.'

'They weren't here long.' Caitlin noted.

Hawke frowned and stared at the fire. 'No.'

Caitlin sighed and moved to look at him fully. 'You told them to leave, didn't you?' For a long moment, she didn't think he was going to answer her.

'I didn't want you disturbed.' Hawke said defensively. 'You need your rest.'

'I've had plenty of rest,' Caitlin contradicted him, 'and they're your parents. Don't you want to spend time with them?'

He got up abruptly. 'Coffee?'

'Don't change the subject.' Caitlin followed him into the kitchen. 'Hawke, you have to talk about this.'

'Talk about what?' Hawke slammed the coffee pot on the stove. 'There's nothing to talk about.'

She leaned on the breakfast bar for support. 'Yes, there is. You can't keep pushing your family away.' Caitlin said tiredly. 'Last night was the first time you've seen them since we came back from the hospital and they were barely here five minutes before you asked them to leave. They don't deserve that.'

'I know that.' Hawke muttered.

'Do you?' Caitlin asked pointedly.

She saw him flinch before he whirled away to stand with his back to her, his hands braced on the kitchen counter-top. He didn't reply to her; he wasn't sure he had an answer for her.

'I know it was hell for you while I was unconscious,' Caitlin began.

'No.' Hawke interrupted her brusquely. 'You don't.'

'Yes, I do.' Caitlin rejoined sharply. 'How the hell do you think I felt all the time you were in a coma last year?'

Hawke was shocked enough to spin round to face her. His blue eyes gleamed with sudden uncertainty before they became guarded.

'I know.' Caitlin repeated more gently. 'And I know what happened with Dom was hard to go through…'

His expression closed up completely like a mask falling over him. He whirled away again, unable to face the sympathy in her eyes.

Caitlin sighed and walked over to him. Her arms slid around his waist and she pressed the side of her face into his back as she hugged him. 'I miss him too.'

Hawke felt tears prick the back of his eyes and he shut them tightly. He couldn't give into the grief biting at him; he wasn't sure he'd come back from it.

'It felt like we lost him all over again,' Caitlin said sadly, 'and I can't imagine how much pain it caused you to go through that but…' she struggled to keep the tears that pressed at the back of her throat, out of her voice, 'Dom might be gone but I'm still here and so are your family, and all we want to do is be there for you. Don't push us away.' Her voice broke on the last statement.

Hawke turned around abruptly. His arms tightened around so hard for a second she wondered if she could breathe. His face buried into the crook of her neck and she felt the wet shock of his tears against her skin. Her hands clung onto him; one sneaking up to stroke the back of his neck and through the short mink brown strands comfortingly as he sobbed silently. She didn't know how long they stayed that way but eventually Hawke loosened his hold and raised his head.

He looked at Caitlin for a long moment. Her eyes were bright with the tears that were still spilling over onto her flushed cheeks. He cupped her cheek and when she leaned into him, his thumb stroked away the wetness. The evidence of the horrendous injuries she had suffered was there in the short red hair that barely covered the vivid scars of her brain surgery. Her skin was too pale; the freckles standing out in sharp relief. Her eyes were sad with more than grief for Dom; Hawke knew she mourned the loss of the baby she had miscarried, the second child they had wanted. His thumb drifted over her lips. He kissed her softly. The kiss deepened and he pressed her against him tightly. The sound of a baby crying had them breaking apart ruefully.

'I'll get him.' Hawke said.

'We'll both get him.' Caitlin corrected.

It took a while to get Nicky changed, fed and settled back into his crib. They stood over him, watching him. Caitlin stroked a finger over the soft baby skin, her heart swelling with maternal love.

'You saved him.'

She glanced up at Hawke confused.

'You saved him.' Hawke repeated.

She looked down at Nicky. 'I'm so sorry.'

Her words were barely a whisper but Hawke heard them. 'What for?' He asked softly; he believed he already knew the answer.

'I couldn't save them both.' Caitlin couldn't look at him.

'You were badly injured, Cait.' Hawke reminded her gently. 'There was nothing you could do. It was a miracle you and Nicky made it out of that crash alive.'

'I know that.' Caitlin said. She swallowed hard against the rush of emotion. 'I just…I think it's going to take some time to feel it.'

Hawke rubbed her back soothingly and she turned into his embrace swiftly. She snuggled against him and sighed deeply.

'You're tired. You should get some rest.' Hawke murmured.

Caitlin pulled away to look at him. 'Stop wrapping me in cotton wool.'

He frowned and she was certain he was about to argue with her when his blue eyes suddenly lit with amusement.

'What?' She demanded.

'I was just remembering…' Hawke shook his head. 'You remember when you got pregnant with Nicky and I got a little protective?'

'Vaguely.' She said wryly.

'Dom told me if I held you too tightly I'd smother you.' Hawke sighed. 'I guess I've kinda been doing that lately.'

'I've kinda liked you taking care of me.' Caitlin said with a smile.

'But.' Hawke prompted.

'But,' Caitlin repeated, 'I need to get back on my feet.'

He nodded ruefully. 'You're going to have to be patient with me.'

'We've been here before.' She reminded him. 'We've got over so much; we'll get over this.'

'Yeah.' Hawke kissed the tip of her nose. 'I still think you need to rest though.'

'I'll make you a deal.' Caitlin suggested. 'I'll go to bed if you come with me.'

Hawke raised an eyebrow but he took a step backwards towards their bed and tugged her gently.

They cuddled for a while; content to hold each other and listen to the bedroom fire crackle; Nicky murmuring in his crib.

Caitlin toyed with the buttons on Hawke's shirt. 'You should call Saint John.'

'Yeah.' Hawke allowed.

'We should invite your family over for dinner at the weekend.' Caitlin continued.

Hawke sighed. 'Cait…'

She raised her head and held his gaze firmly. 'They're your family and…'

He placed a finger on her lips.

'What?' She asked.

'They invited us to Dom's apartment tomorrow.' Hawke said carefully.

'Tomorrow?' Caitlin's brow furrowed. 'But, why…oh.' She shook her head sadly. 'I've just lost all track of time, haven't I?'

'Jo's cleaning out the apartment apparently. She thought it would be good to make it a group event and remember Dom.'

'Sounds like a good idea.' Caitlin said examining his impassive expression for clues. 'Do you want to go?'

'Not really.' Hawke admitted. 'But Dom…he was family.'

'Yes, he was.' Caitlin agreed.

'But only if you feel up to it.' Hawke concluded.

Caitlin shifted back to rest her head on his shoulder. 'I'm OK. I'm not sure I'll be doing much when I get there but…I'd like to go.'

'Then we'll go.' Hawke said.

'Together.' Caitlin murmured, closing her eyes on a wave of tiredness.

'Together.' Hawke repeated softly. He listened as Caitlin's breathing changed signalling her slide into sleep and he clasped her a little closer.

He was so bone scared about losing her again, Hawke thought wearily. It had been so close; too close. But she was alive and he was going to have to deal with his fear again. He'd gotten it under control before; he could do it again, he determined. He wouldn't make the same mistake of driving her away in order to protect himself. He loved her too much; hell, needed her too much for that.

His family though…he'd seen the disappointment in their eyes, the hurt in his mother's, when he'd asked them to leave the night before. A strange mix of guilt and defiance churned uneasily in his stomach. He loved them…or at least he loved a memory of them. He didn't know the man and woman who had visited the cabin and contrarily, he wasn't sure he wanted to know them.

It hadn't been their fault they'd been separated; on one level he knew that…on another, he felt angry with them for leaving him alone for so long, for deserting him just like Saint John had done eventually. And he couldn't help feeling a little resentful at his newly found younger sister and brother, Sarah and Seb. They had grown up with his Mom and Dad. Sure, Sarah had rebelled and run off, ending up pregnant and alone until he and Saint John had tracked her down, but she still had years of parenting that he had missed out on from them. Years of parenting he had received instead from Dom.

His heart ached at the thought of the older man. The events of the day Caitlin had woken up from her coma still seemed surreal to him. He'd gone after Giovanni Cordelli, the man responsible for the attack on Caitlin, and found himself flying Airwolf again with his mentor and surrogate father. It had been a fleeting visit from a ghost who had promised him he'd always be backing him, and Dom had when it had mattered most. He still held onto the thought that Dom would always be with him; it comforted him, soothed him. He wasn't sure he was going to manage to stand in Dom's apartment and clear his things…he wasn't sure he could do it.

Caitlin stirred a little in his arms before she gave a sleepy murmur and settled back. He would try for Caitlin though, Hawke thought tiredly. They needed to heal and maybe Dom's apartment was the first step to that. His eyes closed on the thought and a moment later he joined his wife in sleep.


	4. And They All Lived: Part 3

Hawke put the car in neutral and frowned at the apartment building in front of them. There were a lot of cars parked out front, some he recognised; Saint John's, the Santini Air jeep, Mike Rivers's sports car…the urge to slam the gear on his own car into reverse and head back to the airfield, climb back in his chopper and flee back to his mountain was so strong, Hawke trembled with the effort not to give into it.

Caitlin's hand covered his. 'You ready?'

He sighed and turned his hand over to squeeze hers reassuringly. He didn't know which of them was more nervous. It was Caitlin's first trip out since her accident; the fingers of her spare hand played nervously with the edge of her sweater before drifting up to self-consciously touch the green scarf she had wrapped over her head. 'You look beautiful.' He said quietly.

Her lips lifted. 'You're biased.'

'Yeah.' Hawke agreed. He leaned across and kissed her. 'Come on.'

They got out of the car and Hawke retrieved Nicky in his baby-carrier from the back of the car. They walked up to the apartment slowly. The door opened before they reached the entrance.

Jo Santini smiled at them. 'Hey.'

'Hey.' Hawke answered as the blonde launched herself forward and hugged him and Caitlin briefly.

'I'm so glad you guys could make it.' Jo murmured as she ushered them inside. The crowded room fell silent at the sight of the couple. Hawke stiffened under everyone's regard and Caitlin placed her hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

Chris ran across the room and Hawke immediately crouched to meet the young boy who threw himself enthusiastically at his uncle. 'Uncle String!'

Hawke hugged Chris back and let Caitlin take Nicky's carrier as he lifted Chris into his arms. 'Hey! Look at you.' Hawke commented poking Chris's tummy. 'You've grown.'

'No, I haven't.' Chris said chuckling.

Mike Rivers strode across the room and reached for the baby carrier; Caitlin let him take it gratefully. He kissed her cheek. 'You're looking wonderful.'

'Liar.' Caitlin retorted but she smiled at Mike's cheeky grin.

'She needs somewhere to sit.' Hawke said as he nodded an acknowledgement at his team-mate.

'I'm fine.' Caitlin said quickly.

'Cait, you need…' Hawke began.

'To rest.' Caitlin finished. She rolled her eyes at him and he gave her a chiding look.

'Well, we have the perfect place.' Mike interjected swiftly, he ushered her towards the battered sofa and cleared a place.

'He's right.' Jo said, grabbing another stack of papers and shoving them aside. 'You just sit here and rest.'

'How about some tea?' Jane Hawke offered, smiling nervously at her daughter-in-law.

'That sounds good.' Caitlin replied with a warm smile.

'Thanks.' Hawke said, catching his mother's gaze.

She smiled brightly at her second son before hurrying into the kitchen.

Alan made his way across to Hawke who set Chris down to accept the manly hug of welcome. 'Glad to see you made it.' Alan said gruffly.

Hawke shrugged self-consciously as he accepted more hugs from his siblings. 'So, where do you want me?' He asked Jo finally.

'Why don't you stay in here with Caitlin and Nicky?' Jo suggested. 'Clear the sideboard?' She headed out of the living room before he could argue.

'OK.' Hawke regarded the open sideboard with the packed contents spilling out onto the floor with trepidation. He looked over at Caitlin who smiled sympathetically. 'You going to give me a hand?'

Caitlin smiled sweetly at him. 'I'm resting.'

'Now you're resting.' Hawke grumbled. 'Typical.'

'I'll help.' Sarah offered. 'Honestly, this looks more manageable than the bedroom.'

'Sure.' Hawke agreed. He knelt down and started to shift through the contents. Old newspapers mixed with old letters and paraphernalia. They took out photo album after photo album. He was peripherally aware of Caitlin drinking tea with his mother, the two of them cooing over Nicky and the murmur of his father and brothers as they worked elsewhere in the apartment.

He and Sarah worked in comfortable silence for a long time, passing items back and forth, separating them into piles to keep or throw away. His hand landed on an old photo and Hawke picked it up with a frown. It showed him and Dom at his high school graduation. His finger traced over Dom's beaming gap-toothed smile, the proud look in his eyes, the way his arm was slung around Hawke's shoulder.

Grief hit him like a roller-coaster. His jaw clenched and he dropped the photo as he stood up. He strode out of the apartment, the door slamming shut behind him.

Sarah stared after him open-mouthed and looked over at Caitlin who was already on her feet. 'I'll go.' Sarah offered.

Caitlin waved her back. 'Just look after Nicky.' She left the apartment before Sarah or Jane could argue.

Hawke was by the car, his back to her as he perched on the trunk and stared up at the clear blue sky. His arms were tightly folded over his chest, his legs crossed, his blue eyes guarded. She sat beside him quietly and waited.

'Whole damn apartment is full of ghosts.' Hawke muttered eventually. He rubbed his eyes and kept his gaze forward.

'Why don't you take a break?' Caitlin suggested quietly. 'Head over to Red Star and take the Lady out for a spin?'

He finally looked at her and found her looking back at him with sympathetic understanding.

She nodded. 'It's OK.'

The muscle in his jaw clenched again; the only sign of his internal struggle between wanting escape and not wanting to leave her. 'What about you?'

'I'll be fine.' Caitlin said. 'If you don't make it back before dark, I'm sure someone will give me and Nicky a ride up to the cabin.' She smiled wryly. 'It's not like there's a shortage of pilots in the family.'

Hawke felt the corners of his mouth lift reluctantly. He held his hand out to her and hers slid into it. He squeezed it lovingly before he released it and reached over to kiss her goodbye. 'I'll be back before dark.'

She watched him drive away before she made her way back into the apartment. Everyone had gathered back into the living room. Caitlin sat back down on the sofa and placed a hand over Nicky's tummy.

'He left?' Jane asked, disappointed.

Caitlin nodded. 'It's just hard for him.'

'It's not exactly easy for any of us.' Jo retorted, sitting on the coffee table. 'We all miss Uncle Dom but it's been a year and…'

'Not for Hawke.' Caitlin's lips pressed together. 'Y'all have to understand that Dom was the only family Hawke had for a long time and with all that business in the hospital with…with Dom's ghost when I woke up? He just lost him all over again.'

Jo's eyes gleamed with tears and she headed out of the living room clearly upset.

Caitlin sighed.

'This is hard for her too.' Saint John said mildly before he followed after his girlfriend.

'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea us coming.' Caitlin murmured tiredly.

'No,' Jane's hand covered Caitlin's reassuringly, 'we're glad you're here at all.'

'We just…' Alan sighed. He gestured at her and sat down beside his wife, 'well, we'd hoped to spend time with String.'

'I understand.' Caitlin said. 'I really do but…' she sighed, 'you just need to give him some time.'

'That's what your friend Michael said.' Alan admitted ruefully.

'Michael?' Caitlin's eyes widened in surprise.

'I went to see him yesterday.' Alan confessed. 'He told me we shouldn't push it.'

'Well, he's right.' Caitlin said firmly.

'We've lost so much time already though.' Jane pointed out. 'Is it so wrong of us not to want to lose anymore?'

'I just don't get why he was looking for us if he didn't want to know us.' Seb muttered darkly.

Caitlin looked over at him admonishingly. 'You have to understand, Seb, it has nothing to do with you, any of you, really. Losing Dom again, almost losing me and Nicky…'

'He's dealing more than just us coming back into his life.' Jane realised.

'It's got him a little confused, that's all.' Caitlin said. 'Y'all just going to have to be patient with him.'

'Easier said than done, huh?' Alan sighed.

'Believe me, I know.' Caitlin softened the words with a smile. She glanced toward the door at the back of the living room. 'I should probably go and see if Jo's OK.'

'I'd leave Saint John to it for now.' Mike advised gently.

Caitlin nodded. 'I guess you're right.'

Sarah slapped Mike's arm. 'Why don't you help me with this?' She smiled as he joined her on the floor.

Mike picked up the photo Hawke had dropped. 'Hey, look! It's Hawke at his graduation.'

'Really?' Seb plucked it from Mike's hands and handed it to his mother.

'Oh, look at him.' Jane's eyes filled with tears.

'Here we go.' Alan said knowingly. He handed his wife a tissue.


	5. And They All Lived: Part 4

Airwolf howled through the open sky, a joyous cry at being free again in the clouds with her favourite pilot. Hawke adjusted her balance slightly and angled her nose downwards. They zipped across the countryside; rivers, towns and trees disappearing beneath them until they finally gave way to desert. The Valley of the Gods stretched out before them as Hawke slowed her and they hovered above the familiar funnel before slowly descending.

Hawke switched off the engines and removed his helmet. The Lair was in darkness except for the shaft of light above the helicopter, casting Airwolf in a white glow that glinted off her slowing rotors and gleamed a reflection in her black armour. Hawke briefly wondered at the homing instincts that had brought him back to the cave.

He leaned back and stared out at the empty space. It was difficult to believe that the deserted cavern had once held the trappings of a base of operations. His eyes slid to the corner where Michael had installed a platform of consoles, the niche where they had stored the lockers and armaments and shook his head in disbelief.

It was all gone. It had been removed when the Lair had been compromised one too many times and Airwolf had gone home to Red Star. Michael's people had done a good job of removing the evidence. Not a single sign remained that the cave had once hidden the world's most technologically advanced and mach capable helicopter.

His mind slipped back to the scouting exercise with Dom what seemed like a lifetime before. The red rock of the Valley had been snow-capped and the cave an icy tomb. But they had known as soon as they had found the Lair that it was the place. Of course, Dom had protested a little, wondering how Hawke intended to get a helicopter in and out so he'd demonstrated. Hawke's lips twitched remembering how the older man had clasped his hands together and prayed as Hawke had taken them down on that first descent in the ordinary helicopter. In comparison to descending in Airwolf, _that_ had been a piece of cake.

There were ghosts here too, realised Hawke with a sigh, but somehow it felt right to be at the Lair remembering Dom instead of in the apartment where the older pilot had raised him. Perhaps because he knew how their working together side by side in Airwolf had been special to Dom, how the older man had revelled in flying the aircraft, the missions and backing up Hawke unquestioningly despite his many protests. He'd especially loved Airwolf; she'd been his Lady.

Hawke felt his vision blur and for once didn't resist the tears, he let them fall. Dom had been more than a flying partner or a mentor; in every way that mattered Dom had been a father to him. At least, the bizarre ghostly appearance Dom had made a few weeks before had given Hawke the chance to tell him that…Hawke sighed and swiped at his face.

Dom would hate the distance that Hawke had placed between him and his folks, Hawke realised sadly. Dom had been so pleased that Hawke had been reunited with his parents and his siblings. He felt the surge of resentment at his family and let it roll over him before he let it go.

It wasn't his parents' fault that the family had ended up separated, Hawke mused sadly. In truth, if he had been his father, he would have done the same thing; he would have gone after Angelo Cordelli. His father had tried to protect them. The storm had ruined the plans for the whole family to enter witness protection and the FBI had lied to them all. Hawke had no doubt that if his parents had known they were still alive that they would have insisted on being with them.

And if his parents weren't to blame for them being separated, he could hardly blame Sarah and Seb for simply having more time with his parents than he and Saint John had gotten. Maybe he and Saint John had even gotten the better deal; they'd had the stability of a loving home with Dom and the opportunity to realise their dreams…Sarah and Seb had been moved around the country and been restricted in what they could do and could not. Ultimately, he and Saint John had found what the rest of their family had missed out on; freedom.

Hawke frowned. Dom would have been nagging at him to spend time with them, to get to know them and he knew he should. He was just scared of losing them again like he'd lost Dom and the new baby, and had nearly lost Caitlin and Nicky. He sighed and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He'd get past it; he just hoped that his family would be as patient as his wife. The calm that had seemed so out of reach to him for days settled around him like a warm blanket.

He reached for the helmet and started up the engines. 'Ready to fly, Airwolf?' He asked as he adjusted his position and grasped the cyclic and stick.

_Affirmative. _

He read the answer on the monitor and smiled. 'Let's go.' He took them up, smooth and fast until they were clear of the funnel and back in the open sky. He hit the turbos and they shot forward.

With the turbos, it didn't take long to get back to Red Star. He drove Airwolf into the empty hangar and wasn't surprised to see Michael waiting for him. The white-suited spy walked over to greet him as Hawke exited the helicopter and closed the cockpit door.

'Good flight?' Michael asked dryly.

'The tail rotor needs adjusting.' Hawke rejoined.

Michael nodded. 'I'll have one of the engineers look after it.'

Hawke started to walk towards the locker and Michael kept pace with him.

'How's Caitlin?' Michael asked.

'Good.' Hawke glanced over at his friend, softening a little at Michael's genuine concern. 'She's getting stronger every day.'

'I know Marella's anxious to visit.' Michael said carefully. 'If she's up for visitors.'

Hawke looked at him sharply as he opened his locker. 'Sure. She'd probably like that. Why don't you guys bring Angelina by in the next couple of days?' He added referring to Michael's daughter.

'I'll look forward to it.' Michael tapped his cane on the floor. 'I'll leave you to get dressed.' He turned to leave and was almost at the door when Hawke called his name. He turned back inquiringly.

'Why didn't you tell me?' Hawke asked holding his friend's gaze. 'About seeing Dom's ghost.'

Michael walked back slowly and sat down on the bench. 'The first time I saw him was when I was being tortured Robin Terrence. I thought I was hallucinating.'

'And the next time?' Hawke pressed. 'And the time after that? You didn't think I'd want to know?'

Michael sighed. 'What would I have said, Hawke? I'm seeing Dom's ghost?' He shook his head. 'Would you have even believed me?'

Hawke waited a heartbeat before he jerked his gaze away. 'I guess not.' He admitted. He sat down beside the spy. 'I'm not sure I believe I saw him.'

'He was there.' Michael assured him. 'He saved Caitlin and gave you the time to get to the room to save your father.' He smiled sadly. 'He always did back you up.'

Hawke glanced down at the floor.

'I know I think I might be crazy,' Michael added, 'but I'm going to miss him haunting me.'

'Yeah.' Hawke looked up at his friend. 'I think you might be crazy too.'

Michael laughed. 'Thanks.' He got to his feet. 'Are we OK?'

Hawke nodded. 'We're OK, Michael?'

Michael hesitated. 'And how are things with your family?'

Hawke got to his feet. 'News travels fast around here.'

'Your father came to see me.' Michael admitted. 'He was worried about you.'

Hawke paused in unzipping his uniform and stared at Michael in shock. 'He came here?'

'Apparently Saint John sent him.' Michael said wryly.

Hawke's eyebrow quirked upward. 'What did you tell him?'

'That he should give you some space.'

Hawke turned to him for a second. 'Thanks. I'll have to thank Saint John when I pick Caitlin up from Dom's place.'

'I was planning to go over later.' Michael said. 'But why don't I follow you back?'

'Sure.' Hawke agreed readily.

It was over an hour later that the white limo pulled up in front of Dom's apartment behind Hawke's car. It looked slightly out of place but Hawke and the two people who alighted from it were oblivious as they made their way to the front door. Hawke stepped inside and frowned at the sofa which was missing his wife and child.

'She's on the bed in the spare room.' Jane said, drawing his attention to the doorway leading to the hall where she was standing. She gestured behind her. 'She was looking tired so I thought she ought to rest.'

Hawke walked over and Jane shifted to let him past. She was surprised when he stopped by her and pulled her into a hug but she quickly hugged him back.

'Thanks, Mom.' He dropped a kiss on her cheek and headed to his old room.

Jane looked over at Alan in happy giddiness.

Alan looked at Michael. 'Thank you.'

'As much as I would love to take the credit,' Michael said dryly, looking for somewhere to sit in amongst the debris, 'I didn't do anything.'

Hawke heard Michael's words as he shut the door on the spare room and looked over at his sleeping wife. He walked over to the bed and gently stroked a finger down her arm. She stirred sleepily and blinked at him.

'Hey.'

'Hey.' Hawke sat on the bed as she struggled into a sitting position. 'You ready to go home?'

'Yeah.' Caitlin smiled ruefully. 'I guess I don't have as much energy as I thought.'

Hawke nodded. 'Michael's here.'

Caitlin's smile widened. 'Is Marella with him?'

Hawke nodded. 'I've invited them up to the cabin with Angelina in the next couple of days.'

Caitlin leaned forward and kissed him. 'Thank you.' She bit her lip.

'What?' Hawke asked.

'I think I upset Jo earlier.' Caitlin admitted. 'I was kinda telling everyone to take it easy on you because you were upset about Dom and she stormed off. She hasn't come out of Dom's room since; Saint John's with her.'

Hawke sighed. 'I'll go have a word with her.'

Caitlin nodded. 'I'll meet you in the living room.'

Hawke dropped a kiss on her lips and slipped out of the spare room. Dom's old room was just down the hall and he rapped on the door once before he stepped inside. Saint John and Jo looked up at him from their position on the floor; they were looking at an old photo album.

Saint John smiled at him. 'You came back.'

Hawke wandered over and sat beside Jo. His eyes alighted on the photo she was looking at. 'Is that us?'

'Yeah.' Jo's hand shook as she fingered the picture; Saint John stood on one side of her, Hawke on the other outside the apartment. The sun was shining brightly and they were all squinting a little but they were all smiling, laughing at Dom's antics as he had tried to take the photo.

'That was just before I went to 'Nam.' Saint John realised.

'He wanted a picture of us all,' Hawke sighed, 'and kept bugging us until he got it.'

Jo let her tears fall unashamedly. 'I miss him.'

Hawke stroked her shoulder. 'You made his year when you decided to move back home.'

Jo turned to him, her eyes awash with her grief. 'I never thanked you for calling me.'

Hawke shrugged awkwardly. 'You were always his favourite.'

'I was away for so long…' Jo said miserably.

'We all were.' Hawke said quietly. 'But we all came back in the end.' He handed her a tissue and she took it gratefully before she hugged him, sobbing against his chest. He looked over the top of her head at Saint John who shrugged helplessly. Hawke patted Jo's back.

'I'm sorry…it's just…' Jo gasped.

'I know.' Hawke sighed. 'I miss him too.'

'We all miss him.' Saint John said simply.

They turned at a sound by the door.

Alan gestured awkwardly. 'We thought now we're all here, maybe a toast…?'

'Sounds like a good idea.' Saint John said getting to his feet. He pulled Jo to hers and led her out of the room. Hawke followed after them a little hesitantly.

Caitlin handed him a glass when he got back into the living room and he slid his arm around her.

'Well, I guess I should make the toast.' Alan said in the silence. 'I'm not one for long speeches so,' he raised his glass, 'to Dominic Santini; a good pilot and a great man.'

They all raised their glasses in concert. 'To Dom.'


	6. And They All Lived: Part 5

Sarah stacked the last of the dishes into the box and stretched, her lower back was aching from all the shifting and moving they had done but the apartment was cleared. Jo had admitted that she had no idea what she was going to do with it. Sarah knew it would be a wrench for the other woman to give up the apartment even though Jo lived with Saint John elsewhere. It obviously had sentimental meaning to her. She glanced at her watch.

Hawke and Caitlin had left hours before with Michael and Marella. They'd all seen how tired Caitlin had been and the latent worry in Hawke's eyes that he had tried to hide every time he looked at his wife. Nobody had minded especially as Hawke had invited them all to dinner the following weekend. She knew her parents were thrilled.

It was a little disconcerting, she mused, to see them so evidently wanting to impress their two elder sons whereas they seemed to simply act like parents around her and Seb. She shook off the twinge of jealousy. She could only imagine how it would be to be separated from her son for so long. She smiled wryly. Her motherhood had provided her a bridge of understanding with her parents that was coming in useful and, in turn, they did seem to be realising she wasn't the same rebellious headstrong teenager who had run away from home.

They loved Chris. Their total acceptance of their grandson had gone a long way to reassure Sarah that whatever had gone wrong between them in the past, they were all trying to find a way forward. She made her way back into the living room.

'I'm all done in the kitchen.' She announced into the quiet chatter.

Jo smiled up at her. 'Thank you. You've been a star.'

'You're welcome.' Sarah said. 'But I should get going. Chris has school tomorrow.' She glanced over at her parents. 'Are you OK to leave now?'

'Oh.' Alan looked over at his wife. 'We thought we'd stay another hour or so but…'

'Why don't I give you a lift?' Mike interjected smoothly.

Alan frowned a little. 'Well, I…'

Saint John smiled. 'It's OK, Dad.'

Sarah rolled her eyes and gestured at her son. 'Come on, Chris. Let's get our stuff together.'

'This is great. Uncle Mike's car is so cool.' Chris grabbed his small backpack. 'Can I sit up front?'

'No.' Sarah shook her head as she put her jacket on. 'You can sit in the back.'

'Mom…'

'Don't Mom me.' Sarah rejoined. 'Come on. Say goodbye to your grandparents, and Uncle Seb, Uncle Saint John and Aunty Jo.'

There was a flurry of hugs and a few minutes later, Sarah was happily sat in the passenger seat of the sports car as they zipped onto the highway.

'Thanks for giving us a ride.' Sarah said as Mike snapped on the radio.

'No problem.' He grinned over at her. 'I appreciated the excuse; I have a date.'

'Ah.' Sarah ignored the second twinge of jealousy she'd had that evening. 'Anyone we know?'

'She's a technician at Red Star.' Mike said. 'It actually took a while to convince her to go out with me.'

'Never.' Sarah teased.

'I know.' Mike grinned at her again. 'How could she resist?'

'Girls are stupid.' Chris piped up from the back.

Mike exchanged an amused look with Sarah as they pulled up at a red light. 'In about ten years' time, I'm gonna remind you of this conversation, buddy and you're never going to believe you said that.'

'Yes, I will.' Chris retorted.

'No, you won't.'

'Will.' Chris shot back.

'Won't.' Mike rejoined.

'Guys.' Sarah glared at them both. 'Enough already.'

Mike and Chris exchanged a conspiratorial glance. A beep had Mike hurriedly turning his attention back to his driving and he pulled away from the lights.

'What about you?' He asked as he turned into the neighbourhood for Sarah's new beach house. 'I thought you were dating some guy.'

'A couple of dates.' Sarah said lightly. 'It was no big deal.'

Mike glanced over at her. He had a feeling she wasn't saying something but he let it drop as she made a remark about the song on the radio. The rest of the journey was spent arguing about music choices.

'…I still say Duran Duran is the best band ever.' Sarah said firmly as she unlocked the door.

'And I say you're wrong.' Mike gestured with the box of stuff Jo had given Sarah. 'Where do you want this?'

'Kitchen.' Sarah said. She ruffled Chris's hair. 'Why don't you run your bath?'

'Mom…'

'Go on.' She insisted.

'Catch you later, Chris.' Mike called after the disappearing youngster.

'Bye!' Chris yelled over his shoulder.

'I'd better get going.' Mike pointed back out to the front door.

Sarah nodded quickly. 'Of course.' She walked him out, closing the front door behind her as she stepped onto the driveway to wave him away. 'Thanks for the ride.'

'Anytime.' Mike flashed her another cheeky smile and got in his car. He had barely gunned the engine when a black van swung into the driveway.

Sarah's eyes widened in alarm as two men dressed in black with balaclavas, jumped out with guns. She had barely got her hand back on the door handle when she was grabbed. She screamed and wrestled, forgetting in an instant the self-defence Caitlin had taught her.

'Hey! Get your hands off her!' Mike lunged out of his car and tackled one of the men.

They all fell in a heap on the gravel.

Sarah sobbed and tried to get away but one of the men held her fast and regained his feet. He carried her to the van and threw her in roughly. She froze as a gun was immediately trained on her by a third man.

Mike punched the man he was struggling with but suddenly found himself outnumbered. He felt the first punch to his jaw, the second to his ribs which drove the breath from his body and was unconscious by the third. He was thrown into the van alongside Sarah as the two men climbed aboard. The van screeched away from the drive way with a squeal of rubber, its occupants oblivious to the child standing at the living room window watching in horror.


	7. And They All Lived: Part 6

The helicopter landed on the sand beside Sarah's beach house and Hawke jumped out before the rotors stopped. He hurried over to the house and took the steps outside two at a time. He opened the back door. As soon as he stepped inside, Chris ran across the room and launched himself into his uncle's arms.

Hawke hugged his nephew tightly as the little boy sobbed on his shoulder. 'It's OK. I'm here, Chris.'

Michael stood up from his seat on the small sofa. The rest of the Hawke family watched as Hawke comforted Chris.

'What's going on?' Hawke asked.

'Men grabbed Mommy.' Chris answered almost intelligibly.

'We'll get her back.' Hawke promised. 'Mom…'

Jane hurried over and gently took hold of Chris. 'Come on, Chris. Let's get you bathed and into bed.'

Hawke barely waited until the adjoining door to the back corridor where the two bedrooms was located was shut before he whirled around. 'Michael.'

'According to Chris, Sarah was outside saying goodbye to Mike when a black van pulled up and two men jumped out. It sounds like they were wearing balaclavas and they were dressed in black.' Michael signalled for Marella to pick up.

'He said they carried Sarah to the van although she tried to get away and when Mike tried to stop them, they beat him up and threw him in the van along with Sarah.' Marella reported calmly. 'Chris noted that there was another man waiting in the van so with the driver, we're looking at four people involved at least.'

'Chris was able to give us a description of the van and the license plate. We're running it now.' Michael added. 'It's clear their target was Sarah not Mike.'

'Why Sarah?' Seb asked.

'Weakest link.' Saint John said succinctly.

'What do you mean by that?' Seb's eyes flashed unhappily at his eldest brother.

'He means Sarah was considered the least able to defend herself in an attack.' Alan explained. 'They figured they could grab her easily.'

'But then why grab Mike?' Saint John speculated, pushing off the wall he had been leaning against.

'Collateral damage?' Jo suggested.

'No,' Hawke said thoughtfully, 'they screwed up.' He rubbed his chin and gestured at Michael. 'They must have been watching the house, saw her come back and assumed she was driving the car herself.'

'So their vantage point was blocked somehow.' Michael nodded at an aide hovering by the front door and the blonde turned and hurried out - Hawke assumed to find the gang's look-out point as it would hopefully provide them with some more clues.

'But they could have left Mike.' Seb objected.

'Like I said they screwed up.' Hawke replied.

'Which means that they're not that experienced.' Michael mused out loud.

'They aren't but whoever they're working for is.' Hawke corrected. 'Their boss knew to target Sarah; they screwed up in the execution of it.'

'If they were after Sarah,' Alan said slowly, 'then this has to be related to the family somehow.'

'Cordelli.' Seb said automatically. He scowled at his two older brothers. 'They came after us anyway.'

'I don't think so.' Hawke said evenly. 'I don't think Antonio Cordelli would risk his business that way.'

'He's a thug.' Seb argued.

'No,' Alan asserted, 'your brother's right. Cordelli has nothing to gain.'

'Except killing us all.' Seb threw up his hands. 'I don't know why I bother. It's not like you're all going to listen to me.'

'Maybe you shouldn't dismiss it out of hand.' Jo said. 'Seb has got a point.'

'My gut is telling me this isn't Cordelli.' Hawke said.

'Great. Let's just risk Sarah's life on your gut.' Seb grumbled as he slumped into a chair.

'Actually, I've risked my life on the basis of your brother's instincts many times.' Michael said tersely. He looked over at Hawke. 'What do you think this is about?'

'What's it usually about?' Hawke retorted.

'Airwolf?' Michael's blonde eyebrows shot up and disappeared under his fringe.

'So now you think someone kidnapped Sarah because of that…that helicopter you fly?' Seb shook his head. 'Fantastic.'

'Seb,' Alan glared at his son, 'we're all worried about Sarah but that's enough.'

Seb's lips turned down in a sulky frown.

Michael gestured at Hawke. 'Are you sure about this?'

'We'll soon know.' Hawke pointed out. 'They'll call with a demand eventually.' He shuffled a little. 'There is another possibility.'

'What?' Saint John asked.

Hawke's eyes landed on his younger brother. 'Seb, you said there were three alerts in the computer from the paper trail Dad left to confuse people?'

'Yeah, so?' Seb asked, frowning.

'So, we know one of those alerts was set off by Larry Mason when he was looking on our behalf for you guys…' Hawke began.

'And the other one was Cordelli.' Saint John added.

'Which leaves one unidentified party who was searching for your parents.' Marella completed.

Seb sat forward. 'I could trace them.'

Hawke nodded. 'I think that's a good idea.'

'You should go to Red Star.' Michael offered. 'We have the best computers available.'

'I'll take him.' Hawke offered. 'I'm going to take the Lady for a ride.'

'Where to?' Michael demanded.

'I don't think Cordelli is behind this,' Hawke restated, 'but there's no harm in checking.'

'Right.' Michael said quietly. 'I'd best come with you to Red Star.'

'I'm coming too.' Saint John said forcefully. 'You're going to need a co-pilot.'

'And an engineer.' Jo said standing up.

Hawke nodded; apart from their relationship with Sarah, he knew Mike was one of their closest friends. 'OK. Dad, you should stay here. If there is a ransom call or a demand, they may try here.'

Alan nodded unhappily.

'I'll stay too.' Marella added. 'Run things this end.'

'Thanks, Marella.' Hawke said. 'Can you call Cait too? Let her know what's happening?'

'I will.' She promised.

'Good luck.' Alan said. He watched as his sons walked out of the house together with Michael. The helicopter took off smoothly in a cloud of sand.

Seb shifted awkwardly in his seat in the back of the Ranger helicopter. Jo sat beside him; Michael beside her. Saint John had taken one of the front passenger seats; Hawke had insisted on flying.

'Are you really going to check Cordelli out?' Seb asked bluntly.

'I said we would.' Hawke answered evenly.

'But you think I'm wrong.' Seb muttered.

'I've been at this a long time.' Hawke said quietly. 'Cordelli has too much to lose in reopening the feud.'

'Then why are you going?' Seb asked.

It was Saint John who answered. 'Because Cordelli may know who wants to set him up.'

Seb's brow creased in confusion. 'Woah. What?'

'Whoever this is knows about our run-in with the Cordelli's.' Saint John explained. 'The timing's too close to be coincidental.'

'What do you mean?' demanded Seb.

'Somebody expected us to jump straight to the conclusion that it was Cordelli.' Hawke said tersely. 'It's likely it's one of Cordelli's rivals.'

'Which means Cordelli is likely to know which one it is.' Michael concluded.

'We're taking a big risk going back in there though.' Jo said worriedly.

'Me.' Hawke corrected.

'Excuse me?' Saint John stopped short of a full scale argument when Hawke shook his head and looked across the cockpit.

'You'll back me up but I'll go in alone.' Hawke explained. 'Antonio knows me, and I think it's best we keep it one on one.' His eyes flashed expressively.

Saint John sighed at the look of determination on Hawke's face. 'You really think this is the way to play this.'

'I know it is.' Hawke retorted.

'OK,' Saint John allowed, 'you go in alone but Jo and I will back you up in Airwolf. Agreed.'

'Agreed.' Hawke muttered. He wasn't going to waste time arguing; his gut was telling him they had to find Sarah and fast.


	8. And They All Lived: Part 7

His beach house was one of the few places that Antonio Cordelli felt safe. Set into the very rock of the cliff face, it was a veritable fortress. One steep road leading up, one steep staircase leading down to a small rocky beach; fantastic views of anything approaching for miles. It took Airwolf and Hawke five minutes to determine the weakness: the roof of the house was completely unguarded and a helicopter descending from a high altitude could land on top of it. In a normal helicopter, the beating of the rotors might have given the presence of the machine away; Airwolf was no ordinary helicopter.

Hawke silently made his way into the house. A cursory inspection detected an alarm system that Airwolf easily neutralised. Cordelli was dining and Hawke figured it would be a good move to re-enact their last meeting. It would be private and it wouldn't alert any of the large muscular bodyguards that Cordelli usually kept with him. He made his way to the mobster's study and waited. He'd timed it perfectly; the door opened and light spilled in from the corridor before the dark shapeless form of Cordelli dismissed his body-guards before closing the door.

Hawke didn't wait; he snapped on the small lamp beside him; Cordelli visibly jumped.

Antonio recovered quickly, his eyes glancing off the gun pointed at him. 'Stringfellow Hawke.' He walked over to his drinks cabinet. 'I believed our business concluded.'

'Somebody wants it reopened.' Hawke said quietly.

Antonio turned in surprise. He frowned and lifted the heavy crystal decanter. 'May I offer you something?'

'Answers.' Hawke shot back. 'Who would want me to eliminate you?'

Antonio laughed and poured himself a large whiskey. 'I have many enemies, Hawke.'

'And I need you to name one.' Hawke debated for a moment. 'Somebody kidnapped my sister today and they were expecting me to blame you.'

'Tell me more.' Antonio encouraged as he sat down.

'Intelligent boss; inferior crew.' Hawke said succinctly. 'They screwed up with the look-out point and with the grab.'

'How many in the crew?' Antonio asked politely. He took a sip of his drink.

Hawke's eyes narrowed. 'Four including the driver.'

Antonio swirled his drink. 'It sounds like Val's crew.'

'Val?' Hawke pressed.

'Val Andrews.' Antonio's dark eyes met Hawke's. 'I believe you were acquainted with his ex-business partner, John Bradford Horn and of course the daughter they shared, Angelica.'

Hawke raised his eyebrows. 'I've heard of him.'

'It would be out of character.' Antonio commented, fingering his tie. 'Val is usually smart enough to stay neutral.'

'Looks like he picked a side.' Hawke said and stood up.

'If Val has picked a side, your sister has already been handed over to whoever is really behind this.' Antonio said as Hawke crossed the room to the window.

Hawke paused and turned to look at Antonio questioningly.

'Val always works for someone.' Antonio expanded.

Hawke nodded. 'Thanks for the information.' He climbed out of the window leaving a pensive Antonio. It didn't take him long to climb up the trellis to the roof. Airwolf descended quickly and he climbed aboard.

'Well?' Saint John demanded.

'Airwolf, display any current information about the whereabouts of Val Andrews.'

_Working. _

'Why is that name familiar?' Jo asked out loud.

'He was Angelica Horn's natural father.' Hawke reminded her.

Saint John glanced over at his brother. 'Cordelli gave him up?'

'Yeah.' Hawke responded, staring impatiently at the monitor.

'Are we sure he wasn't just spinning a line?' Saint John checked as he banked left.

'He was shocked to see me.' Hawke said. 'I'm certain he isn't behind it.'

'Then who is?' Saint John asked. 'This Val Andrews guy?'

'Cordelli thinks he's working for someone else.' Hawke said.

'Maybe another Cordelli.' Saint John suggested dryly. 'Antonio may not be behind this but it could be someone else in the family trying to get revenge for Giovanni.'

'Could be.' Hawke allowed.

'But you don't think so.' Jo stated assuredly.

Hawke glanced over his shoulder at her sat at the engineer's console. 'No, I don't think so.' His gaze slid back to the front. 'Giovanni was the wild card; the others pretty much follow Antonio.'

_Current LA address for Val Andrews is __141 Echo Avenue__. Plotting course._

'Thanks, Airwolf.' Hawke muttered. He nodded at Saint John who guided the aircraft forward.

'You know that's pretty creepy.' Saint John said.

'What?' Hawke asked, folding his arms.

'This whole intelligence thing.' Saint John shifted in his seat. 'Don't you worry she's just going to take control?'

Hawke's lips twitched. 'No,' he said, 'but then she likes me.'

'Funny.' Saint John said. 'ETA five minutes.'

Jo tapped in a long range scan. 'Do we have a plan?'

'Put the fear of God into him and make him tell us what's happened to Sarah and Mike.' Hawke said.

'Well, that's thought out.' Jo muttered. 'We can't just go storming in there.'

Saint John and Hawke exchanged a knowing and amused look. Jo rolled her eyes. Her eyes snapped to the monitor.

'Uh…guys?' Jo hit the identification scan. 'We have a bird in the air leaving that location. It's souped up with sidewinders.'

'He's running.' Hawke glowered. He looked over at Saint John. 'I'll take over.'

Saint John sighed but Airwolf was Hawke's baby; he relinquished the controls.

'Combat mode. Turbos.' Hawke ordered.

'Combat mode.' Jo confirmed, hitting the button; the snick of the missile pods and the deployment of the chain guns was barely audible in the cockpit. 'Turbos.'

Hawke hit the turbos and Airwolf jumped forward. They easily caught up with the fleeing helicopter, coming up alongside it.

Saint John connected the communications. 'Andrews, this is Airwolf. Set your chopper on the ground.'

The helicopter veered away from them.

'Missile.' Jo snapped.

'Sunburst.' Hawke ordered as he evaded the missile easily. There was an explosion behind as the sunburst caught the missile.

'He's got another one off at us.' The faint tremor in Jo's voice gave away her excitement and nervousness.

Hawke pulled up sharply and hit the turbos again; he executed a perfect hammerhead stall and dived back to the meet the oncoming missile; at the last moment he fired a missile himself and the two collided as Hawke turned Airwolf away. He caught up with the helicopter and zipped by it at mach speed. Andrew's helicopter rocked ominously in the air.

'Easy.' Saint John said nervously. 'We want him alive.'

Hawke's only response was a slight tightening of his eyes as he turned Airwolf and repeated the manoeuvre. He did it again. The pilot of the other chopper was forced to descend and the helicopter hit the ground with a bump. A man immediately got out and started running. Hawke swung Airwolf in front of the runner who cringed around a briefcase he had carried with him. Hawke held her steady; her rotors beating sending dirt and debris up from the ground into Val Andrews's eyes; the Lady's nose almost touching him.

Andrews fell to his knees. 'Please. Please.' He held up a hand in surrender.

Hawke set the Lady down and Saint John jumped out to cover Andrews with a gun.

'Keep an eye on things, Jo. Let us know if we're going to be surprised.' Hawke muttered as he followed his brother.

The two brothers exchanged a quick look. Saint John ran over to check the pilot of Andrews's chopper; he dragged him out and knocked him out. The pilot fell to the grass. Saint John returned to Hawke and the snivelling Andrews, who was still on his knees in front of Airwolf.

'This wasn't my idea!' Andrews said quickly. 'I swear! He made me do it.'

'Who made you do it?' Saint John asked, keeping his gun pointed steadily at Andrews.

Andrews pressed his lips together and shook his head. 'I can't tell you. He'll kill me.'

'You don't tell us and we'll kill you.' Saint John said coldly.

'Look, I never wanted to get involved.' Andrews looked from one brother to the other, his green eyes beseeching them and finding only hard determination looking back at him. 'It's all Giovanni's fault. He just couldn't stop himself from using Matt's name and then Matt found out and this whole thing has been blown way out of proportion…'

Hawke's quick mind was putting the pieces together; his jaw clenched. 'Matt Sterling. You're saying Matt Sterling's behind this?'

Andrews nodded and visibly gulped; his Adam's apple working in his scrawny neck. ' Sterling found out how Giovanni had pretended to be him.' He gestured at Airwolf weakly. 'He found out about that. He figured he could do what Giovanni had failed to do and because you would blame the Cordelli's…'

'He would get his revenge for being used in Giovanni's scheme.' Saint John concluded.

'Where's our sister?' Hawke asked tersely.

'I don't know.'

Saint John and Hawke exchanged a look and Saint John lashed out, catching Andrews on the jaw. The mobster fell to the ground before he righted himself a little. 'I honestly don't know!'

'You know something.' Hawke pointed out with cold logic. 'They're your crew.'

'They were supposed to hand her over tonight.' Andrews admitted. 'A motel on the coastal highway…the Pebble something. That's all I know. I swear.' He looked down at the ground. 'Sterling didn't trust me with anything else.'

'That I can believe.' Saint John said.

Hawke nodded at him.

Saint John brought his gun down on the back of Andrews head. Andrews slumped forward unconscious.

The brothers got back into Airwolf. Hawke adjusted his helmet and started her up. A moment later, they were airborne.

'So now what?' Jo demanded.

'Now we find this Pebble motel and find Sarah and Mike.' Saint John replied when Hawke didn't respond. 'Run a search on all motels on the highway with pebble in the name.'

'Right.' Jo tapped the instructions into Airwolf. 'There are three.'

'So we should check them all out.' Saint John suggested.

'No.' Hawke started sightlessly out at the blue sky. 'Something's not right.'

Saint John looked at his brother with a frown. 'What do you mean?'

'Sterling's a shark.' Hawke stated. 'He's much more intelligent than Giovanni.'

'So?' Saint John demanded impatiently.

'So, Sterling knew that if he used Andrews to make the grab, we would work it out and come after Andrews.' Hawke said.

'You think he planted the information.' Jo realised.

Hawke glanced over at Saint John who sighed in despondent agreement. 'Then what?'

'The motel is either a trap or misdirection.' Hawke rolled his shoulders as he considered the options. 'Sterling thinks he can do what Cordelli failed to…'

'Get his hands on Airwolf.' Saint John added.

'Yeah…' Hawke nodded thoughtfully. 'He knows I'd work out he'd planted the information about the motel.'

'A trap then,' Saint John said, 'since we have no other leads.'

'Maybe.' Hawke said.

The incoming communication alarm sounded.

'Maybe not.' Hawke added dryly.

Jo responded to the summons and Michael's face appeared in the video monitor.

'Hawke.' Michael leaned forward excitedly. 'Sebastian managed to track down the identity of the third party trying to find your family…'

'Matt Sterling.' Hawke interjected.

Michael glared at him. 'You know that's very annoying.'

'Sterling used Val Andrews to make the grab.' Hawke explained. 'Andrews gave up a location; a motel on the coast with pebble in the name.'

'A trap?' Michael suggested, his fingers tapping restlessly on the top of the desk.

'We think so.' Saint John said. 'Which doesn't get us much closer to finding out where Sarah and Mike are.'

'What are your intentions?' Michael asked soberly.

Hawke's blue eyes gleamed suddenly and Michael knew Sterling had just lost the battle.

'I have a plan.' Hawke said.


	9. And They All Lived: Part 8

Jane watched as Marella helped Caitlin out of the helicopter and across the small expanse of sand to the house. She hugged her daughter-in-law and noted the tight white lines that marked the younger woman's face with concern. 'Why don't we get you inside?'

'Thanks.' Caitlin said gratefully. She was feeling the effects of the long day on her still recovering body; every bone ached, every scar stung. She settled on the sofa with a sigh of relief.

Marella gave her a sympathetic smile and placed Nicky beside her friend. 'Would you like some painkillers?'

'That would be good.' Caitlin admitted.

Marella nodded and headed off into the kitchen to organise some water.

'Perhaps you should have stayed at the cabin.' Alan suggested. 'We've got everything under control here.'

'I know,' Caitlin grimaced a little, 'and as much as I would like to pretend that I'm here just for Chris, the truth is that if someone is after us, we're best sticking together right now.'

Alan nodded. 'That cabin of yours is remote.'

Caitlin shrugged. She loved her home but she was willing to concede that she had felt a little isolated until Marella had shown up.

Marella nudged her arm and Caitlin took the glass of water and the painkillers her friend pressed on her.

'Maybe we should get you settled on Sarah's bed.' Marella suggested.

Caitlin shook her head. 'Has there been any news?'

Alan and Jane exchanged a look before Alan sighed. 'Seb called earlier. He's discovered the identity of the other guy was looking for us and it turns out that the boys think it's the same guy who grabbed Sarah and Mike.'

'Who?' demanded Caitlin.

'A guy called Matt Sterling.'

Marella and Caitlin looked at each other in stunned recognition.

Alan frowned. 'You know the guy?'

'Know of him.' Marella corrected.

'We came across him a couple of years ago.' Caitlin said. 'There was a young boy, Le, who we all thought for a time was Saint John's son…'

'Saint John's told me about him.' Alan confirmed.

'Good.' Caitlin murmured. 'Well, we were trying to find Le's Mom. She'd gotten caught up in an illegal trafficking scheme; we all believed the guy who ran it was involved with Sterling.'

'We managed to close down the illegal trafficking but we failed to find any evidence to connect Sterling.' Marella added.

'Sterling's connected to the New York mob.' Caitlin remembered. 'But he has a squeaky clean public persona.'

'Cordelli used Sterling's name to muddy the water over who was responsible for trying to grab Airwolf last year.' Marella said.

'Which explains why Sterling was keen to make it appear like the Cordelli's were responsible.' Caitlin shook her head. 'He must have hoped Hawke would hare off on some revenge mission thinking Cordelli was responsible for grabbing Sarah.'

'Which would be the perfect revenge for Cordelli using his name.' Marella sighed. 'I take it there is a plan?'

'Yes.' Alan scowled. 'Seb said he couldn't say much and Michael refused to tell me.'

Marella hid a smile. 'I'm sure your sons have it under control.'

Jane got up suddenly and headed out to the back porch.

Alan made to go after her and Caitlin caught hold of his arm as he passed by the sofa.

'Let me.' She said.

He nodded slowly and helped her up from the sofa. He shook his head in amazement as she made her way out to Jane.

Caitlin sat beside her mother-in-law on the old swing. For a long moment, they looked out on the breaking waves and the relentless pull and push of the tide.

'You know the first thing I learned about Hawke when I met him?' Caitlin began, her eyes fixed on the distant horizon. 'How great he was at surviving.'

Jane gave an understanding smile. 'I think you have that in common.' She said wryly.

'Maybe.' Caitlin allowed with a smile of her own. She looked over at the older woman. 'He'll come home.'

Jane nodded jerkily. 'I just…I couldn't bear to lose him again…any of them.' Her fingers twisted together anxiously and Caitlin reached out to cover them. They held hands for a long while before Jane released her with a grateful nod and Caitlin settled back into the swings dusty cushions.

'I've been meaning to ask you something,' Jane said suddenly into the silence.

'Oh?' Caitlin prompted.

'Why do you call him Hawke?' Jane asked perplexed.

Caitlin laughed. 'Habit. I don't know. We were friends for a long time before we got together and Hawke just seemed to suit him better. He says when I call him String, he knows he's in trouble.'

Jane smiled in understanding.

'Can I ask you something?' Caitlin said.

'Of course.' Jane agreed.

'Why the names?' Caitlin asked bluntly. 'And why the 's'?'

Jane laughed. 'Well, the names are unusual here but not so much in England which is where my mother was from. She wanted Saint John because it was her father's name.'

'Ah.' Caitlin nodded understandingly.

'But she used to tell us stories of her cousin, Stringfellow and I always liked the name. It was just a coincidence they both began with an 's.'' Jane admitted. 'Alan chose Sarah and by the time we had Sebastian…'

'It was a tradition.' Caitlin concluded. She nodded understandingly. 'We thought about continuing it but with Dom…'

'Alan won't say but I know he's thrilled to be part of Nicky's name.' Jane confided.

Caitlin smiled sadly. 'I wanted to name him after Hawke's two fathers.'

'What about your own father?' Jane inquired impulsively. 'Didn't he mind?'

'Well, at the time, we thought you guys were dead and my Dad was very fond of Dom so he understood the reasoning.' Caitlin's smile turned bittersweet. 'He made me promise if our second child was a boy that we would include Patrick somewhere in the name.'

Jane gazed sympathetically at her daughter-in-law. 'I lost my third child.'

Caitlin's eyes snapped to hers.

'Susannah. She was stillborn.' Jane's expression saddened. 'We were devastated.'

'Hawke's never said.' Caitlin murmured.

'Oh, the boys were too young to remember.' Jane smiled sadly. 'We remember her though. I think that's partially why we were so over-protective with Sarah.' A worried note returned to her voice.

'They'll bring her home.' Caitlin assured her.

'I just hope she's OK.' Jane said.

'Mike's with her.' Caitlin said. 'He'll look after her.'


	10. And They All Lived: Part 9

'Oh my head.' Mike groaned. His hands drifted up to gingerly touch the bump at the back of his head.

'Careful.' Sarah warned him. She sat down on the bed beside him and helped him into a sitting position. 'You took quite a knock. I was getting worried.'

Mike's eyes sharpened at the way her voice trembled although the words had been said lightly. 'I always did have trouble waking up.' He looked around the room. Motel, he surmised taking in the rundown furniture and Seventies style décor. 'Where are we?'

'Some abandoned motel.' Sarah said, confirming his suspicions. 'We were driving for a long time before we got here and there doesn't seem to be anybody else here.' She crossed her arms. 'I think they're going to hand us over to someone else.'

Mike looked at her questioningly.

'I overheard them talking.' Sarah admitted.

'What did they say exactly?' Mike asked.

'Just that they had to make the rendezvous or some guy called Sterling was going to be pissed.' Sarah related.

'Sterling?' Mike's eyes widened. 'Are you sure they said Sterling?'

'Yeah.' Sarah nodded. 'Isn't he the guy you all thought was initially behind the attempts to take Airwolf?'

'Yeah.' Mike nodded and winced at the sharp pain in his head. 'He was.' He slid off the bed and headed over to the window. He pushed the lurid green curtains aside and peeked out. He caught sight of the guard they had left outside the door; the van parked out front with the driver talking to one of the other men. The fourth one was lounged beside the van reading a newspaper. Amateurs, Mike thought. If they were professionals they would have stowed the van outside, not to mention they wouldn't have grabbed him. He looked at the weaponry they carried and his frown deepened. They might be amateurs but they were still armed and they could pack a punch. His hand drifted up to his head again.

He glanced back at Sarah who was staring despondently at the floor. 'Hey.' He made his way back to the bed and slung an arm around her. She cuddled into him immediately. 'We're going to get out of this.' He promised her.

'How do you know?' Sarah asked.

'Because your brothers are no doubt on their way in the Lady.' Mike assured her. 'They won't stop until they find you.'

Sarah nodded acknowledging the truth of it. 'I can't stop thinking about Chris.'

'He'll be OK.' Mike said, rubbing her back comfortingly. 'He's a tough kid.'

Sarah sighed. 'He's been through so much. I've dragged him all around the country and…'

'Ah, kids are resilient.' Mike said, interrupting her. 'I was a military brat and we moved around a lot. I turned out OK.'

'That's a matter of opinion.' Sarah pointed out.

'Hey.' He laughed, pleased that she was recovering her spirit.

Sarah sighed and rubbed her nose. 'I'm sorry.'

'What for?' Mike asked confused.

'Dragging you into this.' Sarah said.

'That wasn't you.' Mike argued. 'It was the bozos outside.'

Sarah nodded. 'Actually, I'm lying,' she admitted, 'I'm really pleased I'm not alone.'

Mike nodded.

'I am sorry you missed your date.' Sarah said quietly.

'There'll be others.' Mike said optimistically. 'What about you? What happened with this guy from the airfield?'

She shrugged. 'He didn't take the news that I had a son very well.'

'Idiot. Him not you.' Mike said. 'Chris is a great kid.'

'I wish other guys felt the same.' Sarah sighed. 'I knew it was going to be difficult finding someone being a single Mom and all, but I really thought it was going to be easier than this.'

'You'll find someone great.' Mike said.

'You mean someone like you?' Sarah raised her head to look at him squarely. She registered the shock in his eyes as he took in her statement.

'Sarah…'

She stood up and his arm fell away from her. She paced to the other side of the room, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. 'You're not interested either, are you?'

Mike considered his words carefully. 'Sarah, you are wonderful, and smart, and very attractive.'

Her head snapped round to him. 'But?'

He held her blue gaze firmly. 'You're also the little sister of my best friend and my flying partner. This,' he gestured, pointing at her and then himself, 'would be far too complicated.'

Sarah shifted her weight. 'I guess I knew that.'

'I kinda like my face the way it is.' Mike joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere between them.

'Me too.' Sarah sighed. 'I'm sorry for…' she gestured vaguely.

'No need.' Mike said hurriedly. 'Nobody minds being told they're liked.'

'Well, I didn't actually say that.' Sarah pointed out.

'But that's what you meant.' Mike said smugly.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

'Brat.' He said good-naturedly.

The sound of a helicopter outside had their heads turning towards the window.

Mike gestured for Sarah to stay back as he went to have a look. 'Looks like the big guys just arrived.' He hurried back to the bed and they were both sat together, their hands locked together when the door opened.

Mike's mouth fell open slightly and he snapped it shut. 'Marshall Evan.' He stared aghast at the former deputy director of the Company. Evan had disappeared soon after arranging an ambush that had allowed Giovanni Cordelli to kill Angelica Horn.

'Rivers.' Evan smiled smarmily. 'It's good to see you.' His eyes slid to Sarah. 'And you too, Ms Hawke.' His smile tightened. 'I see the family resemblance.'

Sarah glowered at him.

'How did you get mixed up with Sterling?' Mike asked bluntly.

Evan scowled.

'Your boys weren't exactly careful on what they said.' Mike said.

'Or who they picked up.' Evan retorted.

'How did you get mixed up with Sterling?' Mike repeated softly. 'I'd thought you'd thrown your lot in with Cordelli.'

'Giovanni Cordelli wasn't exactly pleased at the outcome of the ambush.' Evan admitted. 'He tried to kill me so I sought employment elsewhere.'

'You went to Sterling and let him in on the fact that Cordelli was pretending to be him.' Mike surmised.

'He was very appreciative.' Evan smirked. 'He was very interested in the idea of Airwolf but he decided to wait until Cordelli had buried himself before he made his move.'

Mike shook his head. 'You sold us out.'

'Do you know what the retirement options are in the Company?' Evan said harshly. 'A bullet through the brain usually. I wasn't going to end up that way.'

'I wouldn't speak too soon.' Mike said with all trace of his usually easy going manner absent.

Evan's smile turned feral. 'We'll see which one of us comes out of this in one piece, Rivers.'

'My brothers will rescue us.' Sarah said defiantly.

'Oh, I hope so.' Evan said. 'I've been looking forward to this for days; the opportunity to best the great Stringfellow Hawke.'

'You can't seriously expect to get the better of Hawke.' Mike said incredulous.

'He's over-rated.'

'Oh…I'm going to enjoy seeing you get your butt kicked.' Mike said.

Evan smiled and seemed to turn away; he suddenly swung around, back-handing Mike who went sprawling on the floor. Sarah made to go to him and Evan caught hold of her and shoved her at one of the guards who had come inside the room with him. 'Take her and put her out in the middle of the car-park as we planned.'

Mike made to get up to stop the guard and Evan kicked him.

'Tie him up in a chair next to the window. I want him to see his precious Hawkes get their comeuppance before he dies.' Evan said.

Mike struggled but within moments found himself tied to a chair, facing the window, helpless to do anything but watch the drama unfold.

Sarah was equally helpless; she had been tied to an old flagpole in the middle of the motel's car-park. A rope around her middle and over her wrists kept her immobile. She struggled anyway and realised with a frustrated sob she was tightening the ropes rather than loosening them. She looked around helplessly.

The original mob who'd grabbed her had disappeared and in their place, there seemed to be a small army. A guy with a shoulder launcher was hidden behind a stack of crates on one side of the car-park; men with machine guns on the other. They were obviously intending to bring Airwolf down.

Sarah heard the faint echo of something in the sky and only just stopped herself from looking up. An instant later, a missile flew through the air causing everyone to duck; the far side of the motel burst into flames. Canisters dropped from the sky and exploded at the far edges of the car-park, obscuring the vision of the hidden men who began wheezing and covering their eyes at the stinging gas.

'Stay alert!' Evan yelled. 'Stay alert!'

Airwolf descended into the smoke and chaos; she let loose a patter of gun-fire, taking out the guy with the shoulder launcher. A figure jumped out and ran to Sarah as Airwolf continued to provide cover.

'Don't stand there doing nothing!' Evan shouted. 'Fire! Fire!'

Bullets ricocheted off Airwolf's nose and another stream of gun-fire spat out of her chain-guns, smacking like flint against the tarmac. Evan ran for the helicopter.

Hawke used a pen-knife to free Sarah and he hurried her towards Airwolf, careful to keep himself between her and the gunfire.

'Mike's in one of the rooms.' She shouted at him.

Hawke pushed her into the cockpit and climbed in after her, resuming his place in the commander's chair. 'We know.' He assured her. 'Saint John's getting him.'

'He's got him.' Jo confirmed as Hawke took back the controls from Airwolf and raised them up. 'They're heading to the roof. The chopper's escaping.'

Hawke hovered beside the roof as Mike climbed into the back next to Sarah and Saint John slid into the counter-measure specialist seat. Below them, Zebra squad was arriving to take care of the remaining men.

'Hold on.' Hawke said tersely.

'It's Marshall Evan.' Mike informed them breathlessly.

'Really?' A dangerous glint sparked in Hawke's eyes.

The incoming communication beacon sounded and Michael's image appeared in the monitor. 'Hawke, Zebra Squad are confirming they have the situation on the ground under control; what's your position?'

'We're going after Marshall Evan.' Hawke said succinctly.

Michael's eyebrows shot up. 'Evan.'

'Yeah.' Hawke glanced at the monitor.

'Evan's been working for Sterling.' Mike explained, inching forward to peer between the two front seats.

'Hawke, you can't blow him up.' Michael ordered, stabbing his finger on the desk.

Hawke's eyebrow quirked upward. 'Why not?'

'He can help us take out Sterling.' Michael pointed out. 'Bring him back alive and he'll sing like a songbird.'

'Michael…' Hawke sighed.

'After that, we'll terminate him.' Michael leaned back in his white leather chair, his gaze intent down the camera to Hawke. 'I'll see to it personally.'

'So much for his retirement plan.' Mike said cheerfully.

Hawke sighed. 'Fine. You get him alive.' He disconnected the call before Michael could make any further comment.

'Same plan as Andrews?' Saint John asked.

Hawke shrugged. 'Depends on him.'

They had caught up with the chopper and as Saint John issued a warning. It lurched away. An instant later, they heard the patter of shrapnel against the armour. Hawke's eyes flashed and he hit the turbos. Airwolf shot forward. The helicopter made to follow them and Hawke raised his thumb off the turbos. Airwolf slowed dramatically and Evan's helicopter shot past them. Hawke targeted the tail rotor and fired. The helicopter spun, smoke billowing from the damaged tail. The pilot barely got it to the rocky beach.

Hawke brought Airwolf down in front of it immediately. 'Give it up, Evan. Now.'

Evan and the pilot inched out of the helicopter and laid down on the ground beside it.

Hawke looked at him in disgust. 'Get me Michael.'

Jo made the call.

Michael stroked his moustache and looked at Hawke with a strange calm. 'You've got him.'

'We got him.' Hawke responded tersely. 'Send your guys to pick him up.'

'You're not bringing him in?' Michael asked surprised.

'We haven't got any seats and besides,' Hawke's eyes warmed a little, 'we only gift-wrap…'

'You don't deliver.' Michael concluded with a sigh. 'I'll send someone. I'll meet you back at Sarah's?'

Hawke disconnected again. He looked behind him. 'You OK?'

Sarah nodded. 'I'm OK.'

'Me too.' Mike added.

Hawke caught sight of Michael's back-up approaching to take Evan into custody. He waited until the ex-Company man was secured. 'Let's go home.' Hawke said simply. He hit the turbos and Airwolf flew forward into the clouds.


	11. And They All Lived: Part 10

The fire crackled in the hearth, a strange counterpoint to the laughter coming from the bar at the back of the cabin.

'You should have seen Sterling's face when I arrested him.' Michael crowed, raising his wine-glass. 'It was a picture.'

'I'm sure it was.' Hawke shoved the sleeves of his blue sweater up and leaned on the counter. His POW bracelet glinted in the artificial lights of the cabin lamps.

'I know I would have paid good money to see it.' Caitlin said with a laugh.

'It was a wonderful moment.' Marella admitted, smoothing her skirt as she changed position on the bar-stool.

'I guess Evan sung like a bird.' Hawke noted as he took a sip of his own drink.

'Like a canary.' Michael agreed pushing his glasses up his nose. 'He's trying to argue for witness protection.'

'He won't get it though, right?' Caitlin checked.

'Right.' Michael nodded. 'He has to testify about Sterling but once Sterling's in prison, I fear Evan's days will be numbered. The Company has already petitioned to take him into their custody.'

'I guess they're not feeling too forgiving about his defection.' Hawke noted.

Michael simply raised his glass at the other man's deduction.

'We have other news.' Marella said slightly hesitantly.

'Oh?' Hawke exchanged a curious look with Caitlin.

Marella smiled. 'Business, unfortunately.' She glanced at Michael.

'Val Andrews was found executed yesterday in his Las Vegas casino. Single gunshot wound to the head.' Michael frowned. 'We think it was the Cordelli's.'

'Wouldn't surprise me.' Hawke admitted with a shake of his head. 'Andrews betrayed them and they're not the forgiving type.'

'The DEA are already reporting the Cordelli's are moving on Sterling's territory.' Michael shook his head. 'I get the distinct impression we did them a favour.'

'As long as they leave us alone, I don't care.' Hawke said quietly.

'Me either,' agreed Caitlin.

'I think that's something we can all raise our glasses to.' Michael said.

They all clinked glasses dutifully.

'So, are you two ready to return to work?' Michael asked cautiously.

Hawke sighed and looked at Caitlin.

She grinned at him. 'That's ten bucks you owe me.'

'You can collect later.' Hawke promised.

'You bet I will.' Caitlin responded cheekily.

Michael gave a long-suffering sigh. 'You do remember we're standing right here?'

Marella laughed at her husband's disgruntled expression. 'It would be good to have you both back.'

'Mike driving you up the wall, huh?' Hawke said to Michael.

Michael ignored the jibe even if inwardly Hawke was right. He smiled back at the pilot. 'He's been eating candy in the cockpit.'

The flash through Hawke's eyes was the only sign of his annoyance.

Caitlin was about to tease her husband when her head suddenly tilted and an instant later, Nicky cried.

'I'll get him.' Marella offered.

'We'll get him.' Caitlin suggested. 'Shouldn't you two go out and check on Angelina and the dogs?'

Hawke and Michael looked at each other and smiled.

'Yes, ma'am.' Michael said smartly as he limped out after Hawke.

Their wives smiled and headed upstairs to deal with the fussing baby.

'So, how are you?' Marella asked as Caitlin changed Nicky deftly.

'I'm OK.' Caitlin sighed. 'I miss my hair.'

'I know.' Marella's dark eyes gleamed with sympathy. 'But it does soon grow back.' She touched her own tresses slightly self-consciously. 'And how are you about the…the baby?'

Caitlin shrugged and sat down beside her friend on the bed. 'Some days are better than others.' She admitted. 'The doctor's given us the all-clear to try again but…' she bit her lip, 'I think we're both wary. We were both so happy I was pregnant and then…'

Marella gave Caitlin a hug. 'You'll try again when you're ready.'

'What about you?' Caitlin asked. 'Have you and Michael spoken more about adoption?'

'Yes but not in the way you think.' Marella smiled at Caitlin's open curiosity. 'I'm adopting Angelina.'

Caitlin's face brightened with happiness and it was her turn to hug her friend. 'That's fabulous news. I'm so happy for you.'

'Me too.' Marella nodded. 'Angelina said yes so we've started the process and truthfully, she already feels like my daughter.'

'That's because she is.' Caitlin pointed out with a smile. 'Talking of which…'

Marella helped Caitlin place Nicky in his baby carrier. 'You know this afternoon's been great. Michael and I haven't seen much of you since Sarah's kidnapping, what with the Sterling arrest and…'

'And us spending so much time with Hawke's family?' Caitlin nodded. 'I know. Today has been great.'

'How are things?' Marella asked.

'They're getting there.' Caitlin said optimistically. She smiled ruefully. 'You know Hawke; he works at his own pace and he's still missing Dom.'

'I think we all are.' Marella commented.

They wandered downstairs and out to the front of the cabin. Michael and Hawke were already on the steps watching Angelina play with her dog Brownie while Tet watched; Caitlin and Marella joined their husbands.

A few hours later, Hawke and Caitlin stood on the porch and watched the white helicopter ascend into the evening sunset as they waved their friends goodbye.

Hawke slid his arms around Caitlin's waist. Caitlin sighed contentedly.

'Good day, huh?' Hawke mused out loud as they watched the golden sun slide into the lake.

'Great day.' She turned in the circle of them to face him. She hooked her arms around his neck. 'I love your family but…'

'It's nice spending time with just Michael and Marella.' He finished for her. He leaned forward and they kissed deeply.

Caitlin smiled. 'You still owe me ten bucks.'

'So I do.' Hawke moved suddenly and she shrieked as he picked her up in his arms. 'You ready to collect, Mrs Hawke?'

Caitlin grinned. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' Hawke kicked the cabin door shut on their way inside.

**One year later… **

Hawke dropped a kiss on Nicky's head and his son grinned back at him. Hawke couldn't resist stroking a hand through the brown curls as he adjusted his hold on the toddler. 'Where's Mommy? Shall we go find her?'

Nicky giggled brightly in agreement.

Hawke carried his son inside and headed up the stairs to the main bedroom. He pushed open the bedroom door and smiled at the sight in front of him.

Caitlin sat in a shaft of sunlight from the window which had turned her short red hair to molten copper cap, but it wasn't the only captivating sight; the month old baby at her breast caught Hawke's attention and he felt his heart swell with love for both mother and baby. 'Hey.' He called out softly.

Caitlin looked up and smiled. 'Hey.'

'How's Amelia?' Hawke asked gently as he walked inside with Nicky to sit beside her.

'Hungry.' Caitlin said with a laugh.

'They're getting impatient out there.' Hawke noted.

'She works to her own timetable.' Caitlin said wryly.

'I noticed.' Hawke said dryly. Amelia had been four days late. He had a feeling she was going to be trouble and he couldn't wait.

Finally, with Amelia fed and burped, the proud parents headed downstairs where the rest of the family waited, ready for the christening they had been invited to attend.

Hawke paused on the stairs as they posed for pictures. His blue eyes searched around the room. They landed on Caitlin's family first.

Patrick and Maggie smiled up at him. He remembered the first time they had met in the corridor outside Caitlin's hospital room when she had been shot saving his life…it had taken them a while to accept him and his relationship with Caitlin and Maggie still had her moments with Caitlin but Hawke couldn't imagine life without their support. He knew they were thrilled that Erin, Caitlin's eldest sister, was to be Amelia's godmother.

His gaze slid to his sister-in-law. Erin was newly divorced but she and her daughter were doing well. The youngest O'Shaunessy sister, Fiona, stood next to Erin with another new fiancé. Hawke wondered if Fiona would actually go through with the wedding this time around. Her brothers Callum and Brian stood next to her, their families surrounding them.

Hawke's eyes skipped over them and landed on his own brothers. Seb was beaming from ear to ear; he would stand as godfather. He was attending UCLA; Michael was sponsoring him through the course and Seb would join the Airwolf computer team when he was done. He had expressed an interest in the engineer's console and Hawke figured he'd sit there one day.

Saint John leaned across and whispered in his youngest brother's ear and whatever he said had Seb turning worriedly to stare at Saint John in horror. Probably something about the infamous baby test, Hawke mused light-heartedly. He watched as Saint John smirked before turning to his wife. He and Jo had made it official six months before and Jo was literally blooming; he watched as the blonde pilot rested a hand on the swell of her belly, the only sign of her pregnancy. Beside the couple, Le, the boy he had once thought his nephew was stood smiling with his mother, Ana, next to him.

Hawke's eyes moved on to his own parents who were smiling up at him proudly. He had never thought he would find them again, he mused. They were close again; he and his mother sometimes played music together; him on the cello and she on the new piano he had bought for her. They were loving their role as grandparents.

Hawke saw Sarah's hands tighten on Chris's shoulders. Her son looked up at her and smiled. Sarah hadn't found dating easy; Chris came first for her and always would. Hawke had a suspicion she still carried a bit of a torch for Mike. His flying partner was laughing as he took photos; as much a part of the family as the rest of the Airwolf contingent in attendance.

Hawke smiled at Jason 'Doc' Gifford who had taken on the role of commanding the second Airwolf helicopter along with Hawke's cousin, Matt, who had assumed a counter-measure specialist position and Karen Hansen who operated the engineer's console of the second ship. All three of them were present for the celebrations as were Michael, Marella and Angelina who stood together smiling happily. Angelina's adoption had been smooth sailing and the couple were very happy. They excelled at running the Airwolf project and its success had already meant the go-ahead of another helicopter. The original would be decommissioned when it was ready; she was feeling the stress of too many missions and adventures.

The shriek of engines above heralded her arrival and Hawke looked over at Caitlin in surprise. She shrugged amused. The artificial intelligence was growing day by day and had been determined to attend the christening, and who really wanted to argue with Airwolf when she occupied a black battleship with rotors?

They all moved out to the clearing in front of the cabin to begin the christening. Hawke glanced around at the gathered multitude again, at the shiny black helicopter parked at the far edge near the woods and felt a flicker of sadness at the one missing person. He felt the sting of tears and ruthlessly suppressed them. Dom might be gone but he wasn't forgotten. His hands tightened around the son he had named for the man who had been more than a mentor or a friend; who had been a father to him.

Caitlin nudged Hawke gently and he turned to her. Her blue-green eyes looked back at him with love and understanding. Without any regard for the watching crowd or the waiting priest, Hawke dipped his head and kissed her. Cheers went up from the various siblings as laughter pealed out over the gathering. Hawke raised his head in his own time, ignoring Nicky squirming in his arms. Caitlin smiled at Hawke and winked. He smiled back at his wife, remembering their first meeting, their first kiss and the last one; the moments in between. She had given him everything he had ever wanted; a family, and she had helped him welcome hers and his into his heart. As the priest reached to take Amelia, Hawke slid his hand into Caitlin's contentedly. He was home.

Above, the eagle cried out in approval at the sight below and beat its wings, lifting higher into the clear blue sky; flying free.

The End


End file.
